The NG Team
by DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians
Summary: Zack and Cole are ordinary obsessed fanboys, with normal obsessive lives. When their friend, Crystal gets an ominous text message, they, along with their other friend, Leila are sent into the world of FMA:B to get a second chance in life. If they complete their challenge, they get their lives back. But if they don't...
1. Meet the Gang

**A/N: Hola! I'm taking over this story for Mage of Hope. Might not live up to hers, but I'll do my best! :)**

**Team NG members**

**Name: **Leila Ross

**Age: **11

**Gender:** Female

**Personality: **Kind, caring over people, and enemies. Also has a violent side if you piss her off. Always willing to help others even if she is injured in battle and doesn't care about her own wounds until everyone is better.

**Basic Appearance:** Black hair below shoulders, brown colored eyes. (Clothing appears throughout the story)

**Abilities: **Wind and thunder alchemy. She is known to be the fastest in the team and also smart like Crystal, making her the leader of the team.

**Personality Demonstration:**

"Ling!" shouted Leila while Riza was still driving. "Where's Lan Fan?"

"I put her in the sewers! I thought she might be safe there!"

"You did what? Ugh!" Leila slowly gets up, and climbs to the edge of the back of the car.

"Leila! What do you plan on doing?"

"I'll meet you in the sewers if I ever meet up with you!" Leila then jumps off the car, then lands in the sidewalk facedown and slowly gets up.

"Leila! Man, what is that she thinking?"

"Never mind that!" shouted Riza. "Tell me where your friend is!" Meanwhile, Leila was running to some alley that leads to the sewers, not caring about her torn leg and scraped leg.

Leila thought, 'I don't care about my leg! I'll heal Lan Fan, then we get out of there!'

**Name: **Crystal Marvel

**Age: **12

**Gender:** Female

**Personality: **Smart, a little strict, but nice. She's has a violent side almost great than Izumi. She never uses it against Leila though, only Zack, Cole, and other boys.

**Basic Appearance: **Long blond hair similar to Winry except that she doesn't put it in a ponytail, and blue colored eyes. (Winry and her do look alike, right?)

**Abilities: **Water and ice alchemy. She is best known for her quick thinking and good strategies, making her the smarty in the team.

**Personality Demonstration:**

"You..." growled Crystal when she quickly covered herself with a towel and started going towards the men. " I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Crystal pressed her palms together, touched the water, and then a huge wave appeared out of that very spot, surrounding the men only.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the men as they were being swallowed buy the humongous torrent of water. All the women sweat dropped at the sight of her anger.

'So that's why Zack and Cole obey her,' thought Paninya and Winry.

**Name: **Cole Gilliams

**Age :** 12

**Gender: **Male

**Personality: **Smart, more mature than the others. Sometimes fools around with Zack. He tends to have a rivalry with Zack. Also a little clumsy.

**Basic Appearance: **Dark black hair, a black person, and hazel eyes.

**Abilities: **Earth and Plant alchemy. He is best for defense.

**Personality Demonstration:**

**"**This is so easy, "replied Cole as he got two sticks. "We don't. We use these two sticks. See?" Cole rubs the two sticks together, and after several minutes later, a small flame was seen in one of the sticks. "See? Remember, we can't use alchemy, got that?"

"Even if situations like your stick is burning on its own and the fire is too big?"

"Yes, even if my stick is burning on its own and the fire is too big! Wait, what?" Cole looked at his torch, which was burning rapidly and out of control. "AAAAAAHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Then, Cole threw it at a random tree, which immediately got set on fire the moment the burning stick struck it.

"NOW WHAT, IDIOT? WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO?"

"WE GET WATER, THAT'S WHAT WE'LL DO!"

**Name: **Zack Alburns

**Age:** 12

**Gender: **Male

**Personality: **Bit of a prankster, doesn't seem like the type to listen to reason, always boastful. (Like Black Star!) Has a rivalry with Cole.

**Basic Appearance: **Dark brown spiky hair, black eyes.

**Abilities: **Fire alchemy, he is best at high strength.

**Personality Demonstration:**

"WOO HOO! THIS IS WAY AWESOME THAN PLAYING A VIDEO GAME!" screamed Zack.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" screamed Cole as he clenched his seat tightly.

"NO WAY! THE GREAT ZACK WON'T LET ANYONE DIE! I SWEAR THAT-HEY YOU STUPID MILITARY GUARDS! OUT OF THE WAY! YOU'RE SLOWER THAN MY GRANDMA!"

"ZACK! LET ME TAKE OVER!"

"IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

"ZACK! YOU SAID THAT ABOUT 6 TIMES NOW! AND WE ARE NOT THERE YET! WE'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE! WE JUST TOOK THIS STREET 5 TIMES ALREADY! NOW 6!"


	2. The Death of Four

**A/N: Ah geez. I'm writing this at 12:30 am. I want to sleep.**

"Come on, guys! It's starting!" Zack shouted from his seat on the couch. "Do you have the popcorn?"

"Of course I have the popcorn! What kind of idiot doesn't have popcorn!" Cole responded, walking over to Zack with a large bowl of popcorn. He hopped onto the couch next to Zack, placing the bowl in between them.

"I still can't believe that we can watch the first 39 episodes of FMA on Netflix! For only $8 a month!" Zack smiled. "They used to only have the original. Bleh." He pretended to vomit in the popcorn bowl.

"Dude! We have limited popcorn! Crystal took the rest and refuses to share." Cole scolded.

"I HAVE MY NEEDS!" Crystal's voice came from the kitchen, followed by the sound of over-exaggerated crunching. "Yum! This is good popcorn!"

"Shut up, Crystal!" Zack shouted.

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"How?" Cole asked. "You could barely stand your ground when the ice cream truck comes."

"That was one time! Will you stop teasing me about that! Just because Crystal was in a rush to get a Choco Taco and literally threw me aside, doesn't mean that she's stronger than me!" Zack complained.

"Well, there was also the time when Crystal beat you up when you beat her at Super Mario Bros." Leila piped up. "And the time when she beat you at wrestling when the prize was $200. Also the time when she beat you up for-"

"I get it! Crystal beats me up a lot!" Zack interrupted. "Now can I watch my anime now? Please?" He asked, annoyed.

"You're the one with the remote." Cole noted.

"No ones stopping you." Leila shrugged.

"I don't care!" Crystal called from the kitchen. "Just let me eat my popcorn in peace!"

"Meh, women." Zack muttered.

"I heard that!" Crystal shouted.

"I know!" Zack shouted back. "Jeez Louise." He rolled his eyes and hit the play button on the episode. As the opening credits played, Leila, Zack, Cole, and Crystal's phones rang.

"What the?" Cole frowned at the message. "Are you guys seeing this?" He held up his phone, displaying the message.

"I have it too." Leila said, waving her phone in the air.

"Damn phone! Leave me and my popcorn in peace!" Crystal shouted.

"Holy frijoles..." Zack gawked. All four had gotten the same message:

_**Dear humans,**_

_**In about 10 to 15 minutes, you will all die. Not by my hand, no, no. But by theirs. If you accept my offer, you will have another chance for life, and the future that will happen will never have. If you refuse, well, you still die. Make the right decision, or you will all feel the repercussions.**_

_**With less love than you'd like,**_

_**The Truth, The World, The Universe, God, All, One, and YOU**_

"I knew it!" Zack shouted. "The Universe, the World, and God have been conspiring against me this whole time! But what does repercussions mean?"

"Psh, it's probably fake. Those stupid chain text messages get stupider all the time." Cole said, waving it off. "And repercussions mean consequences."

"Who the heck is 'they'?" Leila asked. "And why are we going to die?"

"As I said, it's probably fake. Let's go back to anime, shall we?" Cole asked nervously.

"NO! Leave me and my popcorn alone!" Crystal growled.

"Enough with the popcorn already!" Zack shouted.

"NO!" Crystal shouted back.

"Guys!" Leila interrupted. "Can we just calm down?"

"Sure, Leila." Crystal said, coming out of the kitchen with about a dozen bowls of popcorn stacked in her arms. She stumbled to the couch, spilling popcorn all over the floor. She paused, and she and Zack glared at each other for a few seconds, before both going to scrape all the popcorn off the floor and eating it.

"That's slightly strange." Leila noted.

"Are you surprised?" Cole asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, not really." Leila shrugged.

By the time Zack and Crystal had finished all twelve bowls of popcorn, (yes, even the ones on the floor,) the episode was just about half over, and Cole and Zack were cheering for Edward to beat the crap out of Greed.

"YEAH! KICK HIS ULTIMATE ASS!" Zack shouted.

"YOU CAN DO IT, PIPSQUEAK!" Cole cheered.

Meanwhile, Leila and Crystal weren't paying attention, but instead having a deep conversation. You know, homework, boys, certain idiots, that stuff. They were in the middle of talking about the stupid mean girls at their school, when a gunshot fired, and a bullet lodged itself in the wall behind Leila.

All four pairs of eyes widened, and they scrambled away from the door.

"I-isn't your family home?" Leila asked Zack nervously.

"Nope. Both at work." Zack replied, shaking.

"Neighbors?" Crystal asked.

"In their beach house in Miami." Zack gulped.

"Pets?" Cole asked. "Where's Scruffy when you need him?" He asked, referring to Zack's dog.

"At the Vet." Zack replied.

"Then we're royally screwed." Crystal said as another gunshot fired, and another bullet appeared by Cole's head.

"No where to run, and no where to hide." Leila shuddered as more gunshots fired and more bullets appeared in the wall.

"Actually, I do have one hiding place..." Zack noted.

**~XoX~**

"And this was a good idea, _why_?" Crystal growled. The four teens were squished inside of Zack's closet, where there was little leg room, and a bad smell in the air. "Your closet stinks!"

"Hey, you asked for a hiding place!" Zack retaliated.

"Actually, I asked for one." Leila said quietly.

"Oh, right."

"Wait a minute..." Cole frowned, looking at the floor of Zack's closet. "Is that?" He picked up a red and black rectangular device. "MY DS!" He shouted, and hugged it. "I thought I lost you! Wait, if you're here, then... ZACK!"

"Yeah?"

"DID YOU STEAL MY DS?!" Cole shouted.

"Um, no?"

"You're lying! I can smell it!"

"You can't smell lies!"

"Yes I can!"

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Cannot!"

As they were bickering, Cole dropped his DS, and Zack accidentally stepped on it, breaking the device. Both of them stopped cold.

"My DS..." Cole whispered, picking up the shattered remains of his electronic device. "YOU KILLED IT!" He shouted, and flung himself at Cole. Between Cole's attacks and Zack's lame excuses for mercy, Leila and Crystal were trying to keep the two apart.

"Guys, stop! If you keep going, they're going to-" Leila started, but was interrupted when Zack's closet door slammed open. "-find us..." As their eyes adjusted to the light, they saw three men standing at the door, each wearing masks and gloves, and holding guns.

The lead man pointed his pistol at the four. "Now, I want you all to come out of the closet. Nice and slowly." He said, glaring at them, daring them to disobey. Cole came out first, then Leila, then Crystal, and then Zack. The two other men pulled out zip ties from their pockets, bound their hands behind their backs. Next, the men led them downstairs, and shoved them on the Living Room couch.

"Now, you're going to be good little children, and tell me where your parents keep their money. Got it?" The leader snarled.

"No." Zack said. "I don't know where they keep it. My parents don't trust me enough to let me know. Of course, I don't blame them. Would you let an ADHD kid like me know where valuables are? Only an idiot would do tha-"

CRACK

The gun fired, and a gaping hole appeared in Zack's shirt, right in his heart.

"ZACK!" Crystal shouted. "YOU MONSTER!" She screeched, and lunged at the leader.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

All three guns went off, and three bullets found their way to Crystal's head, heart, and stomach.

"CRYSTAL!" Leila shouted, and scooted over to her friend. She glared at the men with an intense hatred. "YOU KILLED HER!"

"LEILA, NO!" Cole shouted as the men's guns fired again.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Leila slumped over the body of her friend, her back oozing out blood. Cole's eyes widened with fear as the guns turned to him.

The leader laughed cruelly. "It only takes one bullet." He said, and aimed his pistol at Cole's chest. "Good night, boy."

CRACK

**A/N: Not bad for a start. Review with stuff that you want to see happen. I'm open to suggestions. Should I make couples with them? Any romance? Or just comedy? Let me know! Now I must sleep. Good night.**


	3. At the Gates

**A/N: So I have gotten a burst of quick inspiration. Devil'sEyeAlchemist13 suggested that there should be some CrystalxZack. Yes, I know I put Crystal first. She's tougher. :) So what do you people think?**

Crystal moaned and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a blank white space, like a sheet of paper. Only much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much bigger. Also, her friends were sprawled on the non-existent ground, each in front of a two story door, like the church doors at the Vatican. Only gray with different complicated mathematical equations on each one.

On her left was Zack, who was curled in a fetal position, sucking his thumb. Crystal smirked, thinking of the blackmail she just gained. On her right was Leila, who was curled in a ball, using her hands as a pillow. Further on her right, Cole lay on his side, facing Leila. _How cute_. Crystal thought, and jogged over to Leila, shaking her awake.

"C'mon, Leila, it's time to get up." Crystal whispered.

"No. Wanna sleep..." Leila mumbled.

"We got waffles~" Crystal said in a sing-songy voice.

"... With lots of maple syrup?" Leila asked, half opening one eye.

"Yeah." Crystal nodded. Leila groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Leila took one look at the white room, and looked at Crystal.

"There aren't any waffles, are they?" She asked sadly.

"No." Crystal admitted. "But I wanted you to wake up."

"But how is this possible? I saw you die!" Leila exclaimed, then her eyes widened in shock. "I saw Zack die... I saw you die... Then I died... How?" She asked, rocking back and forth.

"I don't know. But I- wait, did you just say that those guys shot you too?" She asked angrily. ""Now those bastards are going to pay. I'm going to find them, beat them up, then pistol whip them until they beg to be taken to jail." Crystal announced, fire almost literally in her eyes.

"So if we're all here, does that mean we're all dead? Are we in heaven?" Leila asked.

"Well, the crazy text message that turned out to be right said that we would die, then we would get a second chance. So I think we are dead. But this isn't heaven. Those doors are definitely not the Pearly Gates." Crystal explained, gesturing to the large doors. Leila looked at the doors, and her eyes widened even more.

"M-maybe we should wake up the guys... They'll know what to do, right?" Leila asked, obviously freaked out to the max.

"Sure. I'll wake up Zack." Crystal said, grinning evilly. "You can take Cole." Leila nodded, and crawled over to Cole. She poked and nudged him, and whispered for him to get up, but nothing seemed to work. After careful thought, Leila whispered something else into Cole's ear, and Cole's eyes shot open, and he quickly assumed a fighting stance.

"... What did you tell Cole?" Crystal asked.

"I told him that Zack beat his high score on Super Mario Bros." Leila said thoughtfully. "And that he ate all the food in the fridge."

"Smart girl." Crystal nodded. "I approve. Now let's wake up Zack."

"ZACK?! WHERE?! HE ATE MY FOOD!" Cole shouted.

"No he didn't." Leila explained. "I was just trying to wake you up."

"Oh..." Cole dropped his stance and sat down. "Never mind then."

Crystal rolled her eyes and ran over to Zack. If there was one thing she knew about him, it was that he slept like a rock, so she had to take quick action before waking him up. She grinned, and slapped him. "YOU IDIOT! NEVER DIE BEFORE ME AGAIN!" She shouted, leaving a red mark on his face.

Leila's reaction: D8

Cole's reaction: B)

Zack still didn't wake up. Crystal put her index finger and thumb on her mouth, then smirked. "Oh Za-ack~" She sang, "the librarian's here, and she's pissed~"

Zack woke up and jumped into Crystal's arms in record time. "WHERE?! WHERE?! I DON'T HAVE THE BOOK! I SOLD IT ON EBAY FOR MANGA MONEY!" He shouted, and started to sob into Crystal's shirt. "IM SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!"

Leila's reaction: O_O

Cole's reaction: XD

Crystal's reaction: B(

After a few minutes of violent sobbing from Zack and insane laughter from Cole, Zack finally noticed that a, there was no librarian, and b, he was clinging to Crystal. Zack quickly got off of Crystal and blushed. "Um, that was kinda awkward..." He mumbled.

"Ya think?" Crystal asked.

"Just a bit." Zack answered, making a 'tiny' gesture with his fingers.

"So what was that librarian thing about?" Leila asked. "It's okay if you don't want to tell..." She trailed off.

"Well..." Zack muttered.

"When Zack was about seven, he stole a library book from the Mole, and he's been afraid of her wrath ever since." Crystal explained.

"Oh. Which book?" Cole asked.

"Pat the Bunny..." Zack answered meekly.

"... Isn't that book still there? I saw it last time I was there." Leila asked.

"SHE BOUGHT IT BACK?! DAGNABBIT!" Zack shouted, then noticed where he was. "So where are we?"

"Excellent question," many voices replied in unison. "I would've thought that you would have figured it out by now." The four turned around slowly to see a white figure outlined in grey sitting on the non-existent floor. "Don't you know, little boys?" It tilted it's head inquisitively.

"Yeah, I think I know now." Zack said solemnly.

"Then where are we?" Leila asked.

"We're at the Gate of Truth." Zack replied.

Leila's reaction: :/

Cole's reaction: D:

Crystal's reaction: ~.^

"Correct!" The thing congratulated. "So you also know who I am."

"Yeah, you're the Truth." Cole answered.

"Correct again! But that's not my only name. I am what you would call The World, or The Universe, or God, or Truth, or One, or All, but mostly, I am you." I explained, pointing at each of them.

"What does all that mumbo-jumbo mean?" Leila asked nervously.

"It means that this thing is getting its ass kicked!" Crystal roared "It took our lives away!" She shouted, and charged at it. The Truth sighed, and waved its hand. Almost immediately, Crystal's left leg evaporated, and she fell over, screaming.

"CRYSTAL!" Zack and Leila shouted, and ran over to assist the blonde. Zack glared at the Truth, and it chuckled. "Give her her leg back!" Leila commanded. "Y'know, if that's not too much trouble for you..." She backed off.

"Leila! Be more assertive!" Crustal shouted.

"Yeah! Give her her leg back!" Zack said, aiming the first part to Leila, and the last part to Truth. Truth chucked again, and waved his hand. Crystal's leg re-appeared, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am doing you a kindness." Truth said. "You mortals amuse me, so I decided to save you from the tragedy that I foresaw. I just ask for one thing in return." He said smugly.

"Oh yeah?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just one thing?"

"Just one. I am in dire need of amusement, so I decided to, as you mortals say, have some fun. I am sending you four to a different world, where you will journey against dangers and hardships that you have never faced before."

"Hardly a kindness." Crystal mumbled, rubbing her left leg.

"I'm not finished. If you can face these dangers, amuse me, and live to the end, I'll let you go home, and this little thing will never have happened." Truth said, showing a wide grin.

"And if we say no?" Zack asked.

"Two things will happen: first, this." Truth said, and snapped his fingers. Crystal's left leg evaporated again, as did Leila's right leg, Zack's left arm, and Cole's right arm. The four grabbed their stumps and screamed. Truth laughed. "Oh, I _love _you humans! Such fun!" He snapped his fingers again, and the four's limbs re-grew. "That'll happen, and you'll be responsible for this." He snapped his fingers again, and a screen fizzled to life in front of them.

On the screen, there was a long line of people wearing black, and crying. Sixteen people were carrying four large boxes, each covered in flowers. In the scene, it was pouring raining.

"It's a funeral. So what?" Zack asked, rolling his eyes, only to be shushed by Crystal. "Women." He huffed.

They watched as the boxes, the _coffins_, were carried down a long road full of mourners. At the end of the road, the coffins were carried into a cemetery, and placed into four graves, next to each other. The scene fast-forwarded to when the cemetery was empty, and zoomed in on the four tombstones. The four gasped when they read the names:

_Here lies Crystal Marvel_

_2000 - 2012_

_R.I.P._

_Here lies Leila Ross_

_2001 - 2012_

_R.I.P._

_Here lies Cole Gilliams_

_2000 - 2012_

_R.I.P_

_Here lies Zack Alburns_

_2000 - 2012_

_R.I.P._

Truth waved his hand, and the screen disappeared. "Play my game, and this will never have happened. The grief of your loved ones will never have occurred, and you can go on with your pathetic lives. Now do you agree?"

The four looked at each other, and nodded. "We accept." Leila said quietly. Truth grinned, and snapped his fingers one last time, and the four doors opened, each spewing out spaghetti-like black hands that each grabbed a person, and dragged them into the black oblivion. Although they struggled, the four couldn't escape the inky hands. Once dragged inside the doors, they closed shut, and Truth sighed in relief.

"Thank me that's over with." He said, and summoned four screens, each depicting a member of the quartet, and a comfy white chair along with a white bucket of colorless popcorn.

**~XoX~**

Inside the gates, Information on all subjects crammed itself into Leila, Crystal, Cole, and Zack's heads.

"GUYS!" Zack shouted.

"ZACK!" Cole shouted back, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'M OVER HERE, DIMWIT! AND SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME!? Zack shouted in pain.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Cole asked.

"I'M... I'M..."

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"I'M... LEARNING!" Zack shouted,

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

"BUT WE DON'T KNOW ANY PETE'S!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

"NEVAAAAAAH!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Crystal roared.

"YES MA'AM!"

**A/N: Done! So they have met the Truth, and made their choice. REVIEW SO I HAVE AN EXCUSE TO UPDATE!**

**~Doc**


	4. Cole the Stalker

**A/N: I've been thinking about the characters personalities, and I figured that Leila is like Fluttershy, Crystal is like Rainbow Dash, Zack is like Sokka, and Cole... I haven't figured that one out yet... I just now realize that I've been getting the dates wrong. Start time: _8_/8/12, 10:16**

Leila woke up completely dizzy. But of course, getting pulled into a never-ending black vortex of knowledge and learning and spat out the back entrance will do that to you. She shook her head and rubbed her temples, trying to shake off her going migraine. Next to Leila, Crystal stood up, groaning.

"God damn mother fu-" Crystal muttered.

"Crystal! Watch you language!" Leila scolded. "I men, if that's okay with you." Leila bit her lip.

"Sorry, Lei." Crystal apologized. "But that Truth person pisses me off!" She grumbled, then looked at Zack and Cole, who were unconscious. "Um, why are the cuddling each other?" Crystal pointed out. Leila looked, and saw that the two boys had their arms around each other, and their foreheads touching.

"Oh my..." Leila blushed, and covered her eyes. Crystal grinned, and pulled her phone, which had miraculously survived the Gate, out from her pocket. Quickly, she snapped a picture of the boys. Fortunately or unfortunately, the flash from the camera woke them up.

"WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? WHY? HOW? AAAAAAAAH!" Both boys shouted, looking around, then screamed at each other. Both ran away from the other; Zack behind Crystal, and Cole behind Leila.

"Oh my..." Leila mumbled, shuffling away from Cole. "How about we ever forget that happened..." She suggested. Zack and Cole nodded in agreement, and Crystal nodded angelically.

"So where are we _now_?" Crystal asked. "It sure doesn't look like home. Or the god damned Gate of Truth." She growled even speaking about the genderless deity.

"I have no clue." Zack admitted.

"Like you ever." Crystal mumbled.

"Hey!" He protested. Crystal replied by sticking out her tongue.

"Hey guys-" Cole tried saying.

"Not now, Cole!" Zack interrupted.

"But there's-" Leila tried.

"Leila, now's not the time!" Crystal growled.

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN BEFORE YOU TRY TO KILL EACH OTHER!" Cole screamed, grabbing Crystal and Zack's attention.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"That." Leila pointed to a blonde boy in a red coat and a suit of armor walking right toward them.

…

…

…

…

…

"OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!" Zack squealed, and started to dance around like a lunatic.

"What is it?!" Crystal's eyes widened.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS?!" Zack asked; a bit too excited.

"Um, no. Should I?"

"THAT IS EDWARD FREAKING ELRIC!" Cole shouted, catching on.

"OH MY GOD! Never heard of him." Crystal said.

"C'mon! You should know him! You know him, right Leila?" Cole gestured, and Leila immediately ran behind a bush.

"Um, sorry. There's no Leila here. Nope, just us bushes!" She said in a deep voice.

"Whatever. But you know that thing we were watching before we all got shot and died?" Cole asked.

"Not really. I was talking to Leila and eating my popcorn." Crystal shrugged, looking at the bushes where Leila was hiding.

"Well that's the dude and his brother!" Zack explained. "Hey, what time is it, anyway?" He asked, looking up at the dark sky, the full moon reflecting on his face. "It's kinda creepy now…"

"How am I supposed to know? My phone doesn't switch times automatically, and I have no idea which time zone we're in!" Crystal replied. "But my guess is about 9, 10 o'clock pm." She shrugged.

"Well, we need to find out where we are, so our best bet would be following the Elrics, to see which episode we're in." Cole reasoned.

"So… We're going to stalk him? My, Cole, I didn't know you were into that." Crystal said slyly.

"I-it's not like that! Seriously!" Cole insisted. "I just think it's the best way to find out where we are!"

"Sure, stalker boy. Let's get a move on." Crystal smiled, and started jogging towards the Elrics, who had started walking toward a lighted city.

"No!" Zack cried, and grabbed Crystal's belt.

"Let go of me, you perv!" Crystal shouted, struggling to get her belt off.

"No! There are things you should know about the Elrics before we stalk –ahem- follow them." Zack explained, letting go of Crystal's belt, causing the blonde to fall over.

"Like what?" She dusted herself off.

"Well…" Cole started, rummaging in his little back pack, which he carried everywhere. He came up with a large wipe board and Expo markers. "First thing you should know, is that you should not make fun of his height, seeing as his total height is 165 cm, which translates roughly to 64", or 5'4". But that also includes his two inch antennae, and his four inch elevator boots, so his height is roughly 4'10"." Cole explained, drawing diagrams of Edward.

"Dude, where'd you get the wipe board? How does it even fit?" Zack asked.

"Wait, so you're telling me that this oh so important dude is shorter than Leila?" Crystal asked, gesturing to the bushes.

"Yes. And it can fit in there because my bag is bigger on the inside. Plus it can fold." Cole said, folding his wipe board in half, then in quarters.

"… Oh. So why shouldn't we tease the pipsqueak?" Crystal asked.

"Because, any mention about the word 'little,' or any synonyms referring to Edward, will cause him to over-react and beat the offender into a pulp." Cole said. "Next, do not tease him about his dis-like of milk. He will do the same thing will happen as the 'short' thing.

"Next, don't touch his ponytail/braid. He hates that. And don't touch his antennae. He hates that too."

"Is there anything this guy doesn't hate?" Crystal asked.

"Um, he doesn't hate his brother, he doesn't hate his mother, he doesn't hate people nice to him, he doesn't hate Winry or Pinako, he doesn't hate stew, he doesn't hate-"

"Whoa there, doesn't stew have milk in it?"

"Yes, but Ed makes an exception. Are there any questions?"

"Not really. Can we go now?" Crystal asked in anticipation.

"Sure. Let's go!" Cole grinned, and grabbed Leila from the bushes, causing her to yelp in surprise.

**~XoX~**

"Zack, this is stupi-" Crystal began.

"Ah, ah~ You didn't use the codenames~" Zack sang, interrupting Crystal.

"Fine." Crystal sighed. "Shark Boy, this is stupid."

"Relax, Lava Girl, Martha and The Doctor can handle watching the Elrics from behind while we scout ahead." Zack nodded.

"That's not what I meant. Why do we need code names?"

"Because if someone catches us they'll think we're goofing off!" Zack replied.

"You're an idiot."

"No, I'm Shark Boy. My Math Teacher's code name is "An Idiot."" Zack said, and Crystal face palmed.

**~XoX~**

"I don't know about this, Cole." Leila whimpered. "What if they catch us?"

"Cole? Who is this Cole that you speak of, Rose? I'm The Doctor!" Cole laughed.

"Why did you pick that, anyway? And why am I Rose?"

"Because I did. Feel bad for Crystal. She's Lava Girl." Cole countered.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight." Leila rolled her eyes. "So, have you figured out where we are yet?"

"Well, we're near a lighted city, which is probably Central City by the looks of it, and it's night, and there's a full moon, and there's a lot of trees, and couples around…" Cole trailed off, blushing. Thankfully, Leila couldn't see it.

Leila urged Cole to continue his observations.

"Well, there's only one episode that I know of where the Elric brothers are in Central City with the full moon."

"Which one?" Leila asked.

"The- CRAP!" Cole shouted.

"What?"

"They got away!" Cole motioned to the road ahead. The Elric brothers had taken off, and Shark Boy and Lava Girl were chasing after them. "This is not good."

"Why?"

"Because… Because…"

"You don't know why it's bad, do you?"

"No! I do! It's bad because then we'll get lost in Central City and never be able to figure out where we are and do the thing that Truth wanted us to do!"

"… You just made that up, did you?"

"… Yes."

"Let's go give Shark Boy and Lava Girl a hand, shall we? I wouldn't want to get lost in a big fabulous city." Leila rolled her eyes and ran after her friends.

_It's funny._ Cole thought. _Whenever she's around other people, she gets so shy and nervous. But when it's just me or Crystal, it's like she's a whole different person. I wonder why… _Cole shook the thought out of his head and chased after Leila.

**A/N: End time: 8/11/12, 9:49 am. I really took my time on this one. And I added the ColexLeila moment because I just had to. :) Codenames are also pairings, Shark Boy and Lava Girl (the real ones,) deserve to be together! And Rose and the Doctor was one of the biggest Doctor Who pairings. I think I'm planning on Cole also being a Doctor Who fanboy, while Leila's into Warriors, and Crystal doesn't like to read. Neither does Zack. Crystal likes to watch Nickelodeon and Disney Channel, and Zack likes to watch cartoons 24/7.**

**Got anything I should add? Drop a review!**

**~Doc**


	5. McDougal the Freezer

**A/N: Start time: 8/11/12, 4:48 pm **

**Reason for the hinted Coleila (Yes, that's what I'm calling it. It was either that or Cola. Or maybe ColLei): Cole doesn't really realize his feelings for Leila, only that his heart skips a beat when he sees her. Leila likes Cole, but is totally clueless. :)**

**There may be CrysZack (yes, that's what I'm calling it. I don't like Crystack) in the future. **

**What do you guys think the pairings should be called?**

Pretty soon, Cole and Leila had caught up to Zack and Crystal.

"They got away!" Zack moaned. "How could you let this happen?" He asked Crystal.

"How is this my fault?" Crystal shook her head.

"Because I didn't know that they had ran away until you started running!"

"Only because you had your head in the clouds!"

"That's silly. My head wasn't anywhere near the clouds!"

"Less flirting, more running!" Cole shouted.

"FLIRTING?!" Zack and Crystal turned on Cole. "I'M NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM/HER!" They shouted.

Leila made a whimpering sound, and started to run away from the group. Cole held his hands up in surrender, and Zack and Crystal went back to biting each other's heads off.

A bit later, the quartet had run into the outskirts of the city, and heading inwards. A few times, Zack's attention was caught by street vendors, and Crystal had to drag him away. Zack's excuse was, "But it was shiny!" and Crystal replied with, "Don't care, move your butt."

About an hour, 76 blocks, and one snack vendor later, the four were about half a mile away from Central HQ. According to Zack and Cole, anyway. "So do you two dweebs know where we are yet?" Crystal panted, jogging to a stop.

"Well, I have a hunch, but-" Cole started, but was interrupted by a loud explosion, followed by a huge block of ice forming in the alley way near them. The four looked up at the wall of ice, eyes wide. Next they did what any sensible person would do. They ran like hell, screaming for help.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYY!" They yelped, running in the other direction. Unfortunately, they were faced with another ice wall, closing them into a small ice cave with no way out.

"Well this is just dandy..." Crystal muttered.

"We're stuck in a cave made of ice." Zack mumbled. "Who woulda thunk?"

Crystal started examining the ice, while Leila freaked out and tried to hide behind her. Crystal started shredding at the ice with her long fingernails, and managed to scrape a lot off, but it grew back almost immediately after she removed it. _Interesting..._ She thought. As a test, she punched through the ice, sending her fist straight through the thick wall with almost no effort. "Whoa..." She mused as the ice slowly grew back.

"Whoa!" Zack shouted, jumping up. "I wanna try!" He ran over to the nearest ice wall, and punched the frozen surface. The ice didn't give way, but Zack whimpered and crumpled to the floor. "Ow..." He squeaked.

"How'd you do that?" Cole wondered aloud.

"I honestly have no clue." Crystal replied. "But it proves that Zack's weaker than me." She smirked.

"Does not!" Zack protested, voice still high with pain.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"So you admit it!"

"Wait, what?!" Zack mentally went over their bickering, and realized that he did say 'does too.' "But that means that you said that it doesn't make you stronger than me!"

Crystal stuck out her tongue.

"Um, Crystal, do you mind trying to get us out of here?" Cole asked, attempting to prevent more bickering. "I think you're the only one who can get us out." He motioned to the wall Crystal had punched.

"Fine. But only so I don't have to spend more time with _him_." Crystal motioned over to Zack, and started attacking the ice. She punched and kicked at the ice, and shards flew all over the place. Most of it grew into more walls as it hit the ground, completely terrifying Leila.

"Ack!" Zack moaned, getting hit by multiple ice crystals. Several getting into his mouth. "Mmmm..." He licked his lips. "Tastes like snow cones." He said, then held up his index finger motioning that he had an idea. "I know!" He exclaimed, and started shoveling ice into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Cole asked, "This isn't snack time!"

"Yes fahr eehin!" Zack shouted with his mouth full.

"What?"

"Um, I think he said, 'Just start eating.'" Leila noted.

"But why?"

"Hoo hoh hee ih hrom hoin!"

"What?"

"'To stop the ice from growing.'" Leila translated.

"Oh. Good idea." Cole said, and he and Leila started to eat the ice.

"Guys!" Crystal called, stopping the trio from eating momentarily. "Hurry up before the ice re-grows!" Leila's eyes widened and she dashed for the exit, followed by Cole and Zack. Right after their escape, Zack and Cole got massive brain freezes.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned, and held their heads.

"Serves you right." Crystal snorted, and earned herself some evil looks. If looks could kill, Crystal would have died and come back as a ghost and died again. (**A/N: Heaven won't want her and Hell's afraid she'll take over. XD**) "Now do you know where we are?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"FMA..." Cole panted.

"McDougal..." Zack added.

"First episode..."

"Geez!"

"Haha, McDougal." Crystal snickered.

"Nah, nah, you don't get it. This crazy dude who caused all the ice to appear is Isaac McDougal. He is -or was- a State Alchemist. He was known as the Freezing Alchemist, but quit after the Civil War in Ishval. Now he's out to kill the Fuhrer President King Bradley." Zack explained.

"What the hell is a State Alchemist? And what was the Ishval war thingy? Where is Ishval anyway? And why does this President dude have so many titles?" Crystal asked.

"I don't get it." Leila nodded.

"Good questions!" Cole said, pulling his wipe board out again. "State Alchemists are human weapons for the Amestrian military. That's where we are, by the way, Amestris. These State Alchemists are nicknamed 'Dogs of the Military' by citizens because these Alchemists do whatever the State tells them too.

"The Ishvalan Civil War was a war that lasted seven years when an Amestrian officer accidentally shot an Ishvalan child, and war broke out because of that. The war finally ended when Fuhrer President King Bradley ordered a mass genocide of the Ishvalans called the 'Ishvalan Extermination Campaign.' After the war ended, most of the State Alchemists turned in their licenses because they were horrified at the deeds they did.

"And Fuhrer President King Bradley is the dictator of Amestris. Everyone likes him and he's got a lovely wife and son. His title is 'Fuhrer President,' and his name is King Bradley." a cole explained. "Any more questions?"

Crystal thought for a second, then shook her head no. Zack yawned and nearly fell down. Cole glared at him.

"Um, actually, I have a question." Leila said quietly.

"What's your question?" Cole asked.

"Who are those dudes and what are they doing?" Leila pointed towards the top of the nearest ice wall, where a man with a black ponytail was fighting with a small boy and a large man wearing vintage armor.

Cole's eyes widened, and Zack stood up. "It's McDougal!" Zack shouted.

"And Ed and Al!" Cole added.

"You mean the shorty from earlier?" Crystal asked.

"The one who's shorter than me?" Leila added.

"Yes, and yes." Both boys replied in unison.

"Holy frijoles..." Leila murmured, eyebrows knit in confusion and shock.

"Ave beans is right. Look!" Crystal pointed to the battle, where McDougal had knocked Al's head off. Crystal and Leila screamed in terror, latching into each other. Zack muttered something like 'Stupid women. Why couldn't she latch on to me?" He shook his head, and Cole raised an eyebrow at his friend. Crystal and Leila were too busy being scared to notice.

"OMG HE KILLED HIM!" Leila screamed.

"AND HE'S COMING FOR US NEXT!" Crystal added, screaming even louder, catching the two standing Alchemist's attention for a brief second. Then they went back to fighting. Leila and Crystal screamed even louder when Alphonse stood up and kicked McDougal over.

"IT'S A GHOOOOOOOOST!" They screeched, causing Zack and Cole to cover their ears in pain.

"DON'T SCREAM SO LOUDLY, WOMAN!" Zack shouted. "OR THEY'RE GONNA COME-" just as he was saying that, Edward kicked McDougal off the ice wall, right towards the quartet, causing them all to scream and get out of the way.

"You were saying?" Cole breathed.

"Nothing." Zack whimpered.

"BLEEDING MAN ON THE STREET! BLEEDING MAN ON THE STREET!" Leila screamed, and Crystal sat with her head in her hands, rocking back and forth.

The Elrics slid down the ice wall to McDougal, and Al had his head back on. Ed made a sideways glance to Leila and Crystal, and made a 'stay strong' motion to Cole and Zack., then went and confronted McDougal.

"Give it up, McDougal. There's no water for you to transmute." Ed shouted.

"On the contrary, I have plenty of water inside me! 70% of my body!" McDougal shouted, cackling madly. He placed his good arm on his bleeding one, and transmuted a long red ice spear from his blood, hitting Ed's arm and causing Leila and Crystal to scream louder, if that was even possible.

McDougal ran away, and Ed pulled the spear out of his arm. He shot a determined look to McDougal. "Come on, Al. Let's get him." He said, starting to run towards the Freezing Alchemist's disappearing figure, but A held him back.

"We should help these people first, brother." Al motioned toward Crystal and Leila, who were still screaming bloody murder. Thankfully everyone had vacated the area when the ice walls started to appear, or Crystal would've never shown her face in public again. Al walked over to the girls, while Ed trudged over to Zack and Cole.

"Are you two alright?" Ed asked boredly.

"Well, I might need new eardrums, but other than that I'm fine." Zack winced, and rubbed his ears.

"Those two scream pretty loudly, don't they." Ed cracked a smile, and nodded. "Well, I'm going to help my brother with them." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to his brother and the two girls.

"Are you alright?" Al asked gently. Crystal managed to nod, while Leila was still screaming, although she screamed a bit quieter by now. Now it was just normal screams in between ragged breaths.

"Are you hurt?" Al asked. Crystal nodded, and somehow formed a sentence.

"How?" She whispered. "I saw- Leila- head- AAAAHHHH!" Crystal started screaming again.

"Um, I think we can handle them now." Cole piped up.

"You're related?" Ed asked.

"No. I wouldn't want her as a sister." Zack shuddered, thinking about his life with Crystal as a sister.

"You guys are couples?" Al tried.

"Um-" Cole started, about to say no, but Zack quickly jumped in.

"Yup! The one screaming louder is my girlfriend, and the other one is his!" Zack supplied, grinning way too widely for his face. "We can take care of our _girlfriends _now, why don't you guys go catch that McDougal man so we can be safe from the icy terror." He suggested, still smiling.

"Right..." Ed nodded slowly. "Come on, Al." He motioned to his brother, and they ran off.

"You okay, Crys?" Zack leaned over Crystal, who was laying on her side, shivering. Crystal moved her body so she was lying on her back. She groaned. "Crys?" Zack asked in concern. She reached her arm up to touch his face. Zack gave a smile, until Crystal slapped him. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You told him that I was your girlfriend. _Girlfriend_! Why'd you do that?!" Crystal managed to sit up, glaring at Zack venomously.

"But I- but I-"

"Save your 'but I's, butthead!" Crystal shoved Zack over, and got to her feet.

"You agree with me, right?" Zack turned to Cole. Cole didn't respond, but was too busy staring at his feet, blushing madly. "Leila?" Leila was also frozen, blushing apple red. "Aw, come on..."

**Omake**

"Um, Crystal, do you mind trying to get us out of here?" Cole asked, attempting to prevent more bickering. "I think you're the only one who can get us out." He motioned to the wall Crystal had punched.

"Fine. But only so I don't have to spend more time with _him_." Crystal motioned over to Zack, and performed some martial arts moves. Immediately, the ice turned into water, and floated in a ring around Crystal. Pretty soon, there was an exit.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Zack asked, shocked.

"Because I'm a GODDAMN WATER BENDER!" Crystal shouted.

~**Fin~**

**A/N: End time: 8/14/12, 3:43 pm. Bet ya didn't see those coming! Actually, you probably did. Anyway, my brother and I are going to try out for my town's production of Grease. I wanna be Sandy, and my brother wants to be Johnny Casino. Why? He loves casinos. Wish us luck in the auditions!**

**Review!**

**~Doc**


	6. An Awful Lot of Running

**A/N: I was just at my first Tae Kwon Doe class, and it was loooong. I couldn't do push-ups... Meh... . Anyway, I learned stuff. You know when someone unwanted grabs your wrist? I learned how to get out of their grip. If you're a beginner, step forward with the foot on the same side as the wrist. (left wrist grabbed, left foot step forward.) As you step forward, push your elbow towards the person grabbing you. No matter how hard they hold in, you'll still get away. Well, if they use two hands, then the move is useless. You can also push your elbow forward, causing your hand to go up. **

**This works because you're working against your opponent's thumb, and your arm is acting as a wedge. I might have to use this in my writing, and in real life. ;)**

**Start time: 8/15/12, 11:48 pm.**

"Of all places, how did we end up in a freaking library?" Zack panted, placing his hands on his knees for support. "And why did we have to run all that way?"

"Don't look at me, numbskull! It was your idea to insult the man!" Crystal growled.

"How was I supposed to know he had a cabbage launcher?!" Zack protested.

"The vendor was a cabbage seller, Zack, a _cabbage seller_. Did you think that we could get away with destroying his cart with him doing nothing like the cabbage vendor in The Last Airbender?" Cole scolded.

"... Yes." Zack mumbled.

"Great..." Leila sighed, exasperated. Her day hadn't gone well... Started with her dying, then seeing her funeral, then stuck in an ice dime, then screaming hysterically, was mortified when Zack said that she was Cole's _girlfriend_, then the run-in with that other Alchemist guy, then the cabbage vendor...

_**~Amazing Flashback time~**_

"You guys are so cold." Zack whined, anime tears gushing down his face. Once Ed, Al, and McDougal had ran off, Zack had noticed that the men had looked like they were still in the anime. Then he noticed that they all looked anime-ish.

For example, Crystal's hair turned from blonde to yellow, and her eyes became true blue orbs in a serious style. Leila's hair was pure black and her eyes were large chocolate brown. Zack had truly spiky hair, which was a dark shade of brown, and his eyes just became black. Cole's hair was like Leila's, and his eyes were a light brown with just a touch of green.

For another thing, their faces and bodies had more pronounced curves and angles. Leila examined her hands, and they were totally smooth and flawless, with thin fingers and perfect nails. Originally, her fingernails were marred from where she chewed out of nervousness. Zack noticed that one of the scars he had from fighting with Crystal had turned from a jagged line-thing to a perfect line. Cole saw that he wasn't as skinny. Crystal saw that her body was completely hairless.

Even as stupid as Zack was, he was still good for something.

Anyway, the quartet had stumbled away from the ice wall, with Crystal and Leila regaining the strength to walk. They wandered the Central City streets for about a half hour before walking towards a spot where a bunch of men were shooting at an ice wall. Seconds later, a man who appeared to be soaking wet marched up to the front line, snapped his fingers, and summoned torrents of fire that obliterated the ice wall and surrounding walls.

"HOLY CRAP!" Zack couldn't help shouting. Fortunately, Cole and Crystal dragged Zack in the shadows before anyone could see him, but unfortunately, Zack's shout attracted the attention of the man. He gave a curious look to the alley where the four were hiding. He nodded to a blonde woman holding a briefcase, who dropped her case and pulled out a gun.

The woman walked over to the alley, while Crystal, Zack, Cole, and Leila were trying desperately not to be seen. They squeezed their eyes shut, and prayed.

Their prayers weren't answered.

"Sir! It's just some children!" The woman informed the man in an official tone. Leila opened one of her eyes, and squeaked when she saw a gun pointed in her face. She closed her eye and scrambled behind Cole and Crystal. The man nodded, and came over to the woman. The man peered into Cole's face, then scanned the rest of the group.

"Where are your parents?" The man asked Cole, probably because Cole appeared to be the oldest.

"They, um, uh..." Cole stammered.

"Mommy! Where's my mommy?!" Leila wailed. Crystal stared at dark-haired girl, dumbfounded, but Leila made a small motion to play along. "MOMMY!" Leila screeched.

"I'm sorry, sir, but my little sister is extremely worried about her parents. They disappeared when the ice appeared." Crystal lied.

"I want my mommy!" Leila insisted.

"Don't worry, little girl, we'll find your mommy." The man placed a hand on Leila's shoulder, then turned back to Cole. "Do you know these girls?"

Crystal interrupted. "He's my brother. The other one's just an idiot."

"Hey!" Zack protested, and Crystal stuck out her tongue.

"So what are your names? It'll be easier to track your parents if we know." The man encouraged.

"Well, what's your name? How do we know we can trust a total stranger if we don't know a little bit about him first?" Cole said.

"Right. I am Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist and I-

_**~30 minutes later~**_

-but enough about me. What about you?" Colonel Mustang turned to the children. Who weren't there anymore. "What the- WHERE DID THEY GO?!" He demanded.

"They left in the middle of your speech, sir." Lt. Hawkeye nodded.

"GODDAMMIT!"

_**~two miles away~**_

"GODDAMMIT!" The four heard Mustang's scream in frustration from two miles away.

"Take that, idiot!" Zack taunted. "Nice acting, Leila." He congratulated. "I almost believed that you were a scared little girl." Leila just looked at him.

"There's a person up ahead. Maybe he can help us." Leila pointed out, and ran ahead. Zack looked at Crystal, who shrugged, and ran to join her friend. Zack grinned at Cole.

"Race ya." He said, and started running.

When Leila stopped at the person, she realized that he was selling cabbages. Of all things. "Um, excuse me, sir, dean you help us?" Leila asked sweetly.

"Of course, little one. How may I help you?" The man smiled.

"Well, my sister and I were wondering if you know of a place we can stay for the night. Our parents left when the ice came." Leila lied sadly.

"Sure. There's a place right-"

ZOOOOOOOOOMCRASH! The man was interrupted when Zack and Cole arrived, and crashed into the man's cart, knocking it over and spilling all the cabbages.

"HAH! I beat ya!" Zack shouted. "What the- cabbages? What kinda moron sells cabbages?" Zack asked himself aloud.

The man growled, and stood up, towering over Zack.

"Eheh, oops?" Zack smiled nervously. "RUUUUUUUUUN!" He shouted, and fled. Cole, Crystal, and Leila ran away.

"YOU MANGY KIDS! I KEEP TELLING YA TO STAY AWAY FROM MY CABBAGE CART!" The cabbage man pulled out what looked like a crossbow, and loaded a cabbage into it. He fired, sending the cabbage flying after the group.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They screamed, and ran further away, and stopped at a large building with the door slightly open. Needless to say, they ran inside and shut the door.

"Is he gone?" Cole asked nervously, then sighed in relief when Crystal nodded yes.

_**~Back to the present~**_

Overall, not the best day ever. Now, they were in Central Library, and it was large, empty, and slightly creepy.

"So... Now what?" Cole asked, remembering those Doctor Who episodes he watched when his parents weren't home one night: Silence in the Library and Forest of the Dead. For all he knew, the Vashta Nerada could be stalking them.

"We look around." Crystal replied in her 'duh' voice. "And see if there's anywhere to sleep." She started exploring the library for a comfortable place to sleep. A reading room, a chair, anything. She stopped near the back of the library, where a few shelves were empty. _Maybe... _

"Hey guys!" She called, and pointed to the empty shelves. "I found a place to sleep."

"No. No way." Zack shook his head. "I'm not sleeping on a book shelf. Bad enough I'm in a _library_, but I'm not sleeping with books.

"Then find somewhere else to sleep." Crystal shrugged. "I don't care." She grabbed a few books and organized them so they would form a sort of pillow, and lay down to sleep. Leila followed her friend's example, taking the shelf right above Crystal.

Zack turned to Cole for support, but Cole had already climbed to the shelf above Leila. Figures. Zack grumbled something again about 'damn women,' and went to find a better place to sleep. Zack wandered the library for somewhere more comfortable. Unfortunately, the sky chose that moment to start raining.

Thunder crashed through the air, and lightning laced the sky in a deadly dance, creating mysterious shadows that ran across the walls, freaking Zack out. He thought back to all the horror movies he'd seen.

It was always during the thunder storms that the character dies, but he tried to ignore it, and started to sing quietly. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming, what do we do? We swim, swim! Oh, I love to swim-" Zack jumped three feet in the air when a loud roll of thunder crashed, interrupting his little song.

Zack decided against finding somewhere else, and ran back to his friends. It took a few minutes to navigate his way back, but he eventually made it back to where his friends were sleeping. He sighed in relief and went over to the bookshelf.

"So you came back, huh?" Crystal's voice came.

Zack jumped, but he covered it up. "Yeah. I thought you guys could use a bit more protection. Y'know, you never know what could be lurking. Hahah, whoa!" He laughed nervously.

"Come here." She chuckled, and Zack could almost hear her rolling her eyes. Zack obeyed, and lay down on the shelf below Crystal. "Good night, Zack." She mumbled, and fell asleep.

"Good night Crystal." Zack whispered back.

**A/N: Couldn't think of an Omake for this. Yea, lots of Avatar references. I can't help it, my brother had me watch episode after episode. Leila = air bender, Crystal = water bender, Cole = earth bender, Zack = fire bender. **

**But I honestly wouldn't trust Zack with fire if I were his mother. And I definitely wouldn't have left him alone with his friends. But I'm not his mother, or any of their mothers, so I feel no guilt. I'm thinking of having a mysterious person helping the four along, like leaving little clues and saving them on occasions and such. I'm going to call him 'Deception.' What do you people think? **

**I was also thinking of doing a thing where you can ask me questions and I'll answer them on my profile. Ex) what's your favorite cheese, what's your shoe size, that stuff. **

**Vote on my poll, review, yadda yadda yadda, REVIEW.**

**End time: 8/17/12, 9:44 pm**

**~Doc**


	7. No Silence in the Library

**A/N: I haven't written anything in almost a day... OH NOEZ! Start: 8/20/12, 6:40 pm.**

The next morning, Leila woke early. She yawned and stretched. Apparently, it wasn't good for your body to sleep on a wooden bookshelf. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and hopped off the bookshelf, hoping not to wake up anyone else. She looked at the rest of her friends, sleeping peacefully on their respective shelves. Except Zack, who had fallen off his shelf sometime in the night. Oh well.

Leila took the opportunity to explore the library and all it's books. I mean, come on! There were books _everywhere_! She skipped up and down the aisles, scanned shelves, and generally had a good time. After quickly searching, Leila found an interesting sounding book. It was about a book called "Secrets in the Ancient Time Piece," about a girl detective named Nan Drewry and her friends Beth and Gina. There were more in the series by a lady named Keenan Carolyn.

After more searching, she found another book by the title of "Percival Johnson and the Royals, the Thunder Stealer" about a young boy who discovers that he is descended from an ancient line of royalty when the King thinks that Percival stole an object of great importance. This story was by Roy Richard.

Leila added the book to her pile and continued searching.

Later, she found a book called "Daybreak" about a teenage girl named Isabella who falls in love with a vampire. This was by Sasha Mays. Leila ignored that one and kept searching.

Next she found an old-looking book called "The Place to Hide." This one was about a woman named Corrine ten Bang living in East Amestris during the Civil War. She was hiding Ishbalans in her house with her sister Bessie, and her house quickly became a sort of underground railroad for Ishbalans to escape. Eventually she was found out, and she, along with Bessie and their father, Carl, we're sent to labor camps where Bessie and Carl eventually died.

Leila added it to her rapidly growing pile, and found a seat and began reading. In the middle of her first book, Leila found a small note tucked into the page. She picked it up and examined it.

**Split up. Get stronger. Do it before the Promised Day. You must hone your alchemy. You don't have much time, so do it. Leila must go east, to Xing, to learn Air alkahestry, Crystal must go west, to Creta, or south, to Rush Valley, to learn water alchemy, and Cole and Zack can go either north or south, but they must go together for Cole to learn plant alchemy and Zack to learn fire alchemy. Good luck.**

**- Deception**

Leila froze. It looked like the text message from Truth, although this one didn't promise death... She had to show her friends. Leila got up quickly and ran back to where her friends slept.

"GUYS! GUYS!" She shouted, effectively waking them up. Crystal woke up with such a start, she bonked her head on the shelf above her.

"Oooooooowwwwww... What the hell, Leila?" Crystal rubbed her head in annoyance.

"IM UP!" Zack cried, sitting up. "How'd I get on the floor?" He wondered.

"No idea. listen to Leila." Crystal chided. Cole looked down from his perch in rapt attention.

"I found a note in one of the books I was reading." Leila confessed, holding up the small scrap of paper.

"So? It's probably for someone else. Not important." Crystal yawned.

"But it mentions all four of us by _name_." Leila pointed out, handing the paper to the blonde. Said blonde quickly scanned the paper, and her eyes widened noticeably.

"... Da heck?" She asked, confused. "I don't get it."

"Instructions." Cole said automatically.

"What?"

"Well, Truth said that we had to do his challenge, so maybe this is part of it." Cole shrugged. "But who is this 'Deception, person, and why does he want us to go to these places?"

"Well, we are in a library." Leila noted. "Why don't we do some research?"

**~XoX~**

"AAAAAARGH!" Crystal screamed in frustration. "THERE IS LIKE, NOTHING ON CRETA! Just a few measly books about its culture and history!" She threw her book on the floor. Zack came to Crystal's aid and lifted the book of the floor and examined the title.

"The Culture and History of Creta?" Zack raised an eyebrow. "Sounds promising." He flipped through the book to the table of contents. "Chapter one: origins. Chapter two: Food. Chapter three: Customs. Chapter four: Language. Chapter five: Alchemy. Chapter six: Main Imports and Exports. Chapter seven: Climate and Vegetation. I'd say you have all the information you need in the first five chapters." He noted and handed the book back to Crystal, who blushed in embarrassment. Crystal took the book back from Zack.

"I wonder how Leila's doing?" Crystal mused.

"Oh, you know her. She's probably off with her nose stuck in a book. She's always like that. I took a look at her space, and there were tons of books over there. Some of them had nothing to do with X-ing." Zack grinned. Crystal rolled her eyes and smacked him with her book. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It's pronounced 'Shing'!" She scolded. "Get it right!" Crystal frowned and started whacking Zack with her book again.

"Ow! Stop it! All right! All right! Ow! Gah! Ouch! Sorry! Sorry!" Zack apologized and covered his face with his arms. "Its Xing! It's Xing! Stop hitting me!"

"Fine." Crystal lowered her book, and started reading chapter five. Zack started walking away, rubbing his sore arms, when Crystal stopped him by grabbing his arm. Unfortunately, she grabbed a spot where she had hit multiple times, and she grabbed him tightly.

"Ow!" Zack yelped, and tore his arm away from Crystal's grip. "Jeez, woman!" He rubbed his arm and glared at Crystal, who ignored it.

"Listen to this: 'While other countries specialize in different types of alchemy, Creta specializes in a form of alchemy that controls water. Like in Amestris, where we harness the movement in the tectonic plates, those in Creta harness the tides to power their alchemy. Little is known other than this about this strange alchemy, like how to activate it. Most alchemists coming to Creta to try to learn Creta's alchemy have failed.

'When questioned about this, Professor Julian Fernandez of the University of Dridam says 'Only those with pure intentions can activate this alchemy. Most people who ask me to teach them normally have a reason similar to the fact that they have come for military purposes. Those with that reason cannot be taught, for this alchemy isn't used for violence.'

'Perhaps this alchemy is a sort of magic that can only be harnessed by a select few. Nobody really knows why, but we talked to one of the few successful people to learn this water alchemy, Johan Harper. He refused to speak to us. He currently resides in the southern town of Rush Valley.'

Crystal grinned. "This is where I need to go! I can either go to Dridam or Rush Valley! I can learn water alchemy!" Her eyes shone with happiness, and Zack smiled.

"That's great, Crys." He said. "I wonder how Cole and Leila are doing?"

As they were speaking, Cole and Leila were making out.

...

...

...

...

...

Nah, just kidding. They were reading lots of books. But seriously, they were making out pretty well in finding lots of books about Xing. There was just none on alkahestry. Along with helping Leila find her books, Cole looked for books on plant alchemy, and found plenty.

Cole skimmed most of the books, which explained almost nothing other than 'This is complicated, special transmutation circles, don't mess with the balance, blah blah blah.' Cole looked over to Leila, who was staring at her book, titled "Xing." Her eyes travelled across the page with great speed, and she seemed totally oblivious to anything happening around her. Zack normally used this time to get stuff off Leila by asking for it. Then Leila would just nod and mutter 'mhm' and keep reading.

"YO LEILA!" Think of the devil...

"Mhm?" Leila muttered without looking up.

"Can you tell me something?" Zack asked.

"Mhm."

"Do you think Crystal likes me?"

"Mhm."

"So I should start hitting on her?"

"Mhm."

"Can I have five bucks?"

"What? No!" Leila said, looking up from her book. "Wait, what did you say to me? I wasn't listening."

"Can I have five bucks." Zack replied.

"No, before that." Leila dismissed.

"Um... Nothing..." Zack pulled off his shifty eyes.

"Whatever." Leila rolled her eyes and went back to reading. Once again, she was wrapped up in her book.

"You know Cole has a crush on you." Zack smirked.

"Mhm." Leila nodded. Cole blushed, and pulled Zack away.

"What?" Zack asked as Cole dragged him behind a bookshelf.

"What was that?" Cole hissed.

"What was what?" Zack said innocently.

"You know!"

"Oh that."

"I do not have a crush on Leila!" Cole insisted.

"Dude, you make it so obvious!" Zack laughed.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Donut!"

"Bagel!"

"Whipped cream!"

"Icing!"

"Doctor Who!"

"Torchwood!"

"Wait, what?"

"Ready set go!"

"Beer!"

"Vodka!"

"FISH FINGERS!"

"CUSTARD!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"DELETE!"

"HIKARU!"

"KAORU!"

"DUCT TAPE!"

"DUCK SAUCE!"

"BARBARA STREISAND!"

"ESTUPIDO!"

"BAKA!"

"IDIOTA!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"I DON'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST CLUE!"

"I JUST SLAPPED A COW!"

"BACON!"

"PORK CHOPS!"

"SHUT UP!" Crystal shouted from her space. Zack and Cole 'meep'ed and scrambled away.

"Thanks, Crys!" Leila called.

"No prob!"

**A/N: Yes, that's where I'm cutting off. This was more of a filler, since I had no idea what to write... Kudos if you can tell me what the books Leila picked up are based on. Also, if any of you have an idea that might be helpful, TELL ME. **

**Random thing: I was watching Torchwood, the episode where Diane's plane comes through the rift, and it was the part where Owen and Diane were have a thing. I thought to myself 'It would be really awkward if my dad walked in right now.' A bit later, who walks in through the door in the middle of the scene? If you say the pizza guy, you get cyber slapped. **

**Dad: Are those two naked people?**

**Me: No, dad. It's just an awkward scene.**

**Dad: Sure...**

**This is why I love you dad. XD DROP A REVIEW MAH PEEPS!**

**End time: 8/25/12, 10:43 am.**


	8. The Hobo With the Stuff

**A/N: Start time: 8/28/12, 4:41 pm. Stuff happened and my brother's getting a laser pointer. Be very afraid. Since i'm way too lazy to write how they leave the library that afternoon for the train station, so they could go separate ways and stuff, ill just skip to the train station. Yes, I know I've been using a ton of Doctor Who references, but just bear with me. Aaaaaaanyway, ALLONS-Y!**

At the train station, Leila immediately fished her wallet out of her pocket for money, and saw that her allowance money had been turned into strange looking coins. She was going to buy a ticket to Xing, but before buying her ticket, Crystal gave her a hug, and quickly went over their goals.

"Remember, you have six months until you have to come back. Got it?" Crystal informed.

"Got it." Leila smiled.

"And if they don't have a train going there you have to go through the desert. Do you have your supplies?"

"Yes."

"And call me if you need anyone's ass kicked."

"Yes, Mother." Leila chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"I know, but if theres anything you need-" Leila gave Crystal a look, and Crystal smiled sadly. "Oh, I'm gonna miss you." Crystal said, and wrapped Leila into a big hug. Leila turned to Zack and Cole.

"Do what she says and you'll be fine. I'll miss you guys." Leila smiled and hugged the two boys.

"Wait, Leila!" Zack held up his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have five bucks?"

"No. I'll miss you guys!" Leila smiled and turned to go get her ticket.

"There goes my baby. They grow up so fast!" Crystal wailed.

"You know shes only a few months younger than you, right?" Zack looked at Crystal.

"Dude, you're ruining the mood." Crystal punched Zack's arm and Zack gave a yelp of pain. "Im going to see if i can get a ticket." She hurried off into the throng of people bustling about, and Zack scratched the back of his head.

"Dude, I just realized that we have no money. How the hell are we going to-"

"I got a ticket!" Crystal pushed her way through the people and ran back to the guys.

"Never mind." Cole sweat dropped.

"How did you get a ticket?" Zack asked.

"From that hobo over there." Crystal pointed over to an old guy surrounded by a multitude of different objects, mostly just pictures of girls, but still a lot of stuff.

"... Da heck?" Zack scrunched his eyebrows. "How did you get a ticket from _him_?"

"I traded him a picture of Danielle." Crystal shrugged.

"You mean you super mega hot sister in college?" Zack asked excitedly, drooling. "Man, she's hot..."

"Down, boy." Crystal commanded. "Well, I got a train to catch. You know the mission, right?"

"Right." Both boys nodded.

"Good. See ya, suckers!" Crystal gave a mock salute and headed off to her train.

"Dude, we _have _to get tickets off that guy." Zack said.

"No. Really?" Cole said sarcastically.

"Really!" Zack said, jumping up and down like a chihuahua on caffeine. "Let's go!" He grabbed Cole's wrist, and tried dragging Cole over to the hobo guy. Unfortunately, Zack only got a few centimeters before Cole sighed and started walking, making Zack lose his grip and fall over. He immediately popped back up and walked with a purpose over to the hobo.

"Hello there!" Zack greeted the old man enthusiastically.

"WHA HEYLO THEYR!" The old man practically shouted. "WHATCHYALL WAWN?!"

"New eardrums..." Cole muttered.

"My friend and I want two train tickets going south!" Zack smiled.

"Y'ALL WAWN TOU BRAYN TEEKITS GOWIN MOWS?! THAYTS MAHTEH STRAYNGE OF YE!" The old man shouted.

"No, no! I SAID I WANTED TWO TICKETS GOING SOUTH!" Zack shouted into the old man's ear.

"WEYL WHA THE FLAYPDOODLE DIDNT YE SAY SO?!" The hobo shouted back.

"BECAUSE- aw, forget it. CAN YOU GET US TWO TICKETS?!"

"NOWP! UNLEYS YALL GOT SUMTHIN TO TRAYD WIYTH!" The man proclaimed.

"WELL, UM, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"NOHRMALLY AH TAYK BITS O MUNY, BUT SUMTAHMS AHL TAYK A PEECTUR UF A PURTY LAYDY! SO Y'ALL GOWT WUN?!"

"WHAT?! NO!" Cole shouted, scrunching his eyebrows.

"THEYN YE GEYT NO TEEKIT!"

"THAT'S SO UNFAIR!"

"THAYTS LAHF MEESTER!"

"Well, we need someway of getting on that train." Cole said to Zack, lowering his voice so that the hobo wouldn't hear.

"Maybe we should create a diversion so we can sneak on!" Zack said, with a gleam in his eyes.

"You know, for once, you actually said something intelligent." Cole nodded.

"I know! Maybe we can get dinosaurs to swarm the building with a special Dino whistle, then we can summon bubbles full of knockout gas then ride zebras all the way there!"

"And now it's not intelligent..." Cole face palmed. "Lemme think for a sec." Cole said, then put his index finger and thumb on his chin in thought. Zack, however, had other ideas.

Zack quickly turned to the old guy. "HEY OLD DUDE! CAN I TAKE THIS OLD KNIFE, THIS HELMET, AND THIS BOTTLE OF TREE SAP?!" Zack held up the items mentioned for the hobo to see.

"WEYL AH DOWNT SEE WHA NOWT!" The hobo shrugged. "HAYV FUHN!"

"THANKS!" Zack grinned, put on the helmet, and ran to the center of the square, with Cole in tow.

"WHAT THE-"

"Just play along!" Zack said. When he reached his destination, he quickly pulled out his knife, and started shouting. "HAHAH! I LOVE KNIVES!" He shouted, grinning like a maniac.

"That kid has a knife!"

"Someone do something!"

"Doctor save me!"

"HAHA! I AM BARRY THE CHOPPER AND I'LL CHOP YOU ALL TO BITS!" Zack laughed maniacally.

"Barry the Chopper?"

"Someone call the Flame Alchemist!"

"Forget that, someone call Batman!"

"YOU WON'T TRY ANYTHING OR I'LL CHOP THIS BOY UP!" Zack grabbed Cole's shirt, and held the knife to Cole's neck.

"What are you doing?!" Cole hissed.

"Just play along! When I give the signal, pour the tree sap down your shirt! It's liquids, so it should come out easily!" Zack hissed back, then went back into character. "IM WARNING YOU, I'LL DO IT!"

"Put the knife down, Barry!" A police officer walked closer to Zack with a up gun in his hands.

"Too late!" Zack cackled, and slit the knife just millimeters away from Cole's neck. Cole took that as the signal and silently poured the tree sap down his shirt, making it seem like he was bleeding. He then fell over, 'dead,' and everyone erupted into a panic.

"He just killed him!"

"Where's Batman?"

"Forget Batman, we need Superman!"

"Hurry!" Zack hissed, "While everyone's distracted!" Zack dashed off to the train heading south, quickly followed by Cole. While no one noticed them, they climbed onto the caboose, and on top of the train.

They ducked close to the roof so that they wouldn't be noticed by the people surging onto the train to get away from the deranged killer who wasn't actually there. Pretty quickly, the train left the station, heading south.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Cole grumbled.

"Oh calm down. It wasn't that bad." Zack said dismissively.

"My shirt is ruined because of you."

"It'll wash out."

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"DON'T KILL ME YET! Wait for the train to stop."

**A/N: Writing that old dude was fun. I like his weird accent. :) Next chapter will be from Crystal's POV from when she boards the train to Rush Valley. Then Leila will be the next chapter. But don't you guys just love Zack and Cole? I know Cole was a bit grumpy now, but he wasn't in a good mood. REVIEW!**

**~Doc**


	9. The Gary Stu

**A/N: Oh my god I am so sorry about the wait! D: I got really busy with school I'm in all honors classes, and stuff, so yeah... I also have play practice and an assortment of activities to do, like chorus, art club, writers club, student ambassador, empty bowls club, film club, and homework! Sometimes I think I bite off more than I can chew.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Nah. Anyway, here ya go! Start time: 9/21/12, 6:00 pm. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, and I probably never will. I also don't own Zack, Cole, Crystal, or Leila. They rightfully belong to MageofHope. As does the plot. **

Crystal hopped onto her train heading to Rush Valley, and quickly found a seat near the back. She pulled out her iPhone, and started to play a few games. There was no wi-fi, and she didn't have a proper charging cable with her, she had to be careful. So Crystal started with deleting all of the free apps that she didn't need and didn't pay for.

For example, the Shut Up app, Manga Girl, Sims Freeplay, Pocket Potions, Tiny Zoo, Tiny Village, Tap Zoo, Tiny Chef, Tiny Nightclub, etc. After that, she was left with Angry Birds, Plants vs. Zombies, Tiny Wings, her e-mail, Safari, Messages, Contacts, Music, and all that stuff. Thank god that she always carried her headphones. Crystal put her headphones in, hid them with her hair, and slipped her phone in her pocket.

The train had started, and Crystal stared out the window as the scenery rolled by. Apparently something had napped while the train was still in the station, because most of the passengers were panicking. Crystal didn't really get what was going on, so she ignored it and listened to her music.

_She went down in an airplane,_

_Fried getting suntanned,_

_Fell into a cement mixer full of quicksand,_

_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes._

_She met a shark in the water,_

_Fell and no one caught her,_

_I returned everything I ever bought her,_

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies,_

_And ways to say you died._

Crystal smiled as the chorus of "50 ways to say goodbye" by Train rolled through her earbuds. Don't get her wrong, but the music sounded so much like "The Phantom of the Opera" mixed with a mariachi band. So why not? Crystal was so wrapped up in her music that she didn't notice when a boy came and sat down on the opposite seat of her.

"Hey." He nodded, smirking. Crystal saw that his lips were moving, but she couldn't hear any sound, so she clicked the pause button quickly, and replied.

"Sorry, did you say something?" She asked.

"I said hey. So, what's your name?" He asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"Why should I say?" Crystal asked skeptically.

"Well why shouldn't you?" The stranger retaliated.

"Because I don't like it when random guys start hitting on me." Crystal growled.

"Hitting on you? I'm not touching you at all! I'm just asking your name." The stranger frowned, confused. "Well, my name is Philip. Can you tell me what yours is?" He smiled.

Crystal looked at him for a second, then gave a curt no.

"Can you tell me where you're going at least?" Crystal shook her head.

"But why not? You won't share anything about yourself. I'll tell you about me. Maybe that will help. I'm going to Rush Valley to study automail under Dominic." Crystal's breath hitched. "They say that he's the best, but doesn't teach anybody. But I'm sure that I'll convince him otherwise." He flashed a cocky smirk. "After all, who wouldn't say no to me? I'm handsome, intelligent, athletic, and not to mention that I am a superb alchemist as well as a brilliant engineer." Crystal raised an eyebrow, and Phil just grinned.

"Oh my god, he sounds like a Gary Stu." Crystal muttered, remembering the fanfiction term for a perfect man. Zack explained it to her, and she had scoffed at the idea of a perfect man.

"So you've heard of my dad, then?" Phil asked. "After I did hear you say his name. Or it might've been my mom's name. She's Mary Sue. It was his name, right?" Phil asked politely.

"Oh my god..." Crystal groaned. "I'm trapped on a train for hours with a Gary Stu." She looked up from her hands at Phil. "Excuse me, I need some air." She smiled, and excused herself.

"Take your time." He encouraged. Crystal scoffed, and hurried to the open back of the train. She sighed in relief as she found peace and quiet. Crystal closed her eyes and pressed the play button on her iPhone.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house,_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past,_

_Shatter every window until its all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away,_

_'Til there's toying left standing, nothing left of yesterday,_

_Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away._

Crystal sighed. This song always made her feel peaceful, because the music behind it was beautiful. She sighed again, and got lost in her thoughts, or as she referred to it, taking a visit to her mind palace.

Crystal got so lost in thought that she didn't notice that someone was with her until an arm snaked around her waist. She whirled around in surprise to see Phil holding her close, grinning.

"What the hell?!" She yelped.

"I missed you. You've been gone a while, so I thought I'd come and help you clear your head." He shrugged.

"By harassing me? God, you've got some nerve!" She protested, trying to wiggle out of Phil's arms, but unfortunately, his perfectness also came with _really _strong arms. Curse the Stus! "Get the hell off!" She grunted.

"But then I'd have to be away from you, and I can't bear that!" He whined.

"Phil, I met you all of ten minutes ago. I don't know you,you don't know me, but so far, I really don't like you!" Crystal growled.

"Hey, Phil!" A voice came from above the two. Crystal looked up, and grinned. "She's with me." Zack slid down the ladder to the top of the train, and leaned against the metal.

"Aw, well that's a shame. And I really thought that we were getting along. Well, I'll let you two have your fun. But save some for me, later." Phil grinned 'sexily,' and winked. He sauntered back inside the train, and Crystal sighed in relief.

"Thanks for that." She muttered.

"What? I'm sorry, but did the great Crystal just thank me? Be still, my beating heart!" Zack cried out teasingly.

"Oh, shove off." Crystal scoffed, and playfully shoved Zack's arm.

"So who was that? He seemed like a douche." Zack noted.

"Oh, him? That's Phil. He's an idiot. And I'm pretty sure that he's a Gary Stu." Crystal shrugged. "He seems the type; athletic, smart, powerful, all that jazz."

"I should've known. Crystal, whatever you do, do not got any where with that guy! Gary Stus are dangerous! And he might be working for the bad guys but will eventually side with us because he's so in love with one of us, and Crystal, I think that's you!" Zack exclaimed, shaking Crystal back and forth vigorously.

"Dude! I know! Quit treating me like a baby! I know not to go into suspicious looking ice cream trucks! It's you that you should be worried about!" Crystal retaliated. "Hey, where's Cole?"

"I'm up here!" Cole called from above.

"Are you coming down?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Zack ruined my shirt and there's no way I'm coming down without one!"

Crystal gave Zack her signature 'you're an idiot' face, and sighed. She started pulling off her shirt, and Zack squeaked and shielded his eyes quickly. "Here ya go." Crystal tossed her shirt up, and Zack peeked through his fingers. Apparently Crystal had picked that day to wear a tank top under her shirt, and Zack sighed in relief.

"Thank you!" Cole said, and climbed down, wearing Crystal's t-shirt.

"Well, since you two idiots are busy, I'll go back inside and find a different seat." Crystal motioned to the door, and started walking. After debating his options, Zack grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What?" She asked, annoyed.

"Just... Just be careful, okay? I don't like that Phil guy." Zack warned.

"Zack, if you keep going on about him, its going to start looking like you're jealous. I'll be fine, just worry about yourselves, okay?" Crystal gave Zack a rare smile. A smile that wasn't sarcastic, mean, or even faked. This smile was a true smile, and Zack's heart started fluttering. "Cole, keep him safe, okay? Or I'll kill the both of you then bring you back to kill you again. Then I'll repeat that until I feel like you've had enough, then kill you one more time for good measure."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Zack replied cheekily. Crystal rolled her eyes and returned back into the train.

Once Crystal was out of earshot, Cole's teasing began.

"Ooh~ Zack's in loooove~" Cole crooned.

"What? I am not 'in loooove~'" Zack snorted.

"It seemed like that to me, you were so jealous of that Phil guy." Cole laughed.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS I AM JUST WORRIED ABOUT HER!"

"That's the same thing as being jealous."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Crystal slammed the back door open, and glared at the two. "I swear to god, if you people don't keep quiet, I'll kick you off the train myself!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The boys saluted, and scurried back up to the roof of the train to bicker some more.

**OMAKE**

"A Gary Stu? Come on, we can't be that unlucky!" Zack ranted.

"Apparently we are, seeing as how he's on the train with Crystal right now." Cole noted.

"Y'know, sometimes I feel like a character in one of those fanfictions." Zack grumbled.

"I think so. I wonder if the author paired any of us up already."

The boys then remembered about yaoi. They looked at each other nervously, and scooted as far away from each other as possible.

Meanwhile, Crystal was still trying to avoid Phil.

"GO AWAY I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"BUT I'M SO PERFECT! YOU MUST LOVE ME!"

"IT'S GOT MY FOOT, IT'S GOT MY FOOT! HEEEEEEELP!"

**A/N: Yes, there is a Gary Stu, just because. I wanted Crystal to meet a random guy who randomly hits on her, but he ended up being a Gary Stu, this is on purpose, and he will be showing up again. :) (omg 1,790 words!)**

**Review!**

**~Doc**


End file.
